


Compiled Daredevil poetry

by BananasofThorns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: In chapter 2, Light Angst, Poetry, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: I wrote some poems inspired by quotes and these fit Daredevil/Matt/Frank at one point, so. Here ya go.





	1. Chapter 1

> "We don't get to pick the things that fix us, Red. Make us whole." -Frank Castle

They call him a killer,  
And he is.  
But they call him a monster  
To hide the fact that they are the problem.  
For once, the Devil is a better man than he  
And he doesn't want that to change


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicidal thoughts are (very vaguely) referenced in this one so be careful, amigos

> "People that can hurt you, the ones that can really hurt you, are the ones that are close enough to do it." -Frank Castle

Everyone leaves him eventually;  
He's come to expect it, at this point.  
(It doesn't mean it's not his fault)  
Even the Reaper leaves him,  
After painting his body with bruises  
The Devil is the only one that stays  
(And it's the only one he wants to leave)


	3. Chapter 3

> "There are no heroes, no villains. Just people with different agendas." -Ben Urich

They call him Daredevil  
Because he flies without wings  
And hears more than he should  
Victims call him a hero;  
Victimizers hiss the title ‘villain’ between two split lips  
He does not care what he is called  
Because his ears  
Are ringing  
With screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the last for lines of this for some reason idk


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason this has female pronouns is because they sounded better than male pronouns gonna be honest  
> Also, the quote is from someone on tumblr's Obama dream because Obama in dreams has some great quotes

> "Only bare your teeth if you're willing to get blood on them." -atlantis-is-burning's Obama dream

She does not like their screams  
But she relishes the scars on her knuckles  
And the calluses on her palms  
They don’t often fight back,  
But she likes it better when they do.  
Her teeth are bloody  
And she sings  
Hymns of God


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fun fact, this quote (two quotes, technically) came from the Doctor Strange discord where two people were arguing about/at the admin

> "What is God to a nonbeliever?" -Val (about Vi)
> 
> "A cheater." -Hela (about Vi)

They don’t believe in God  
Because God does not believe in them  
(But that’s okay)  
(Because they don’t want God by their side)  
When the church bells ring,  
They cover their ears,  
And wait for the game to end  
(But it never will)  
(Because the dice are rigged)


	6. Chapter 6

> "Now the demon dances, ring around the rosy, hung a rosary around his neck" -Eric Ellis, one of the mentors at a writing camp I went to

The night is his partner,  
Dancing across the rooftops in a starlight and smog gown  
They twirl in an orchestra of fists,  
Punctuated by bittersweet screams  
And at the end of it all,  
He prays.


End file.
